Rockpelt's Adventure
by Rockpelt
Summary: Rockpelt is a loyal Thunderclan warrior but what happens to this forest cat when she gets stranded in the middle of twoleg territory? Please Review! This is my first fanfic. Please note I have only read the first series so sorry for and copied names,ect.
1. Chapter 1

** _Disclaimer_**

**Rockpelt: Ok you know the drill I do not own warriors the wonderful Eric Hunter does. Im just a big fan. :)**

**Smokey:Yep what she said!**

**Rockpelt:You're not supposed to be here leave now!**

**Smokey:You are a very rude cat you know.**

**Rockpelt:Just leave!**

* * *

A dark tabby she-cat moved quickly through twoleg-place nervously glancing around while following a pale gray tom. The she-cat hissed in a low voice "This is taking forever you said we were close to the catnip."

"I've been here many times before, we're close."keeping his voice low. The tom sped up their pace as he continued onward.When they finally reached a small two-leg nest the tom stopped and mewed "The catnip is right over there we must be careful though there are many two-legs around here." The two cats collected a mouthful of the herb they heard on of the two-leg monsters near by but ignored it the were about the leave the two-leg's garden when two twolegs threw nets over them and poked them with something that felt worse then a wasp sting.

The dark tabby she-cat woke up and looked around she started calling "Oakfoot!Oakfoot were are you?" She stood up only to realize she was in a cage with a few unfamiliar cats around her but none of them were oakfoot.

The cat in the cage beside her said "Calm down your friend is probably seeing the vet right now. They'll be fine."

"How-how do you know?" she stuttered out still terrified.

"All cats have to go see the vet before they come in here." the cat stated calmly.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the pound, its were housefolk take their cats when they cant keep them anymore. You smell as if you housefolk haven't washed you in a while."

"You're a kittypet great." she sneered. "I smell like thunderclan anyway you mouse-brained kittypet!"

"Ok,well just calm down you dont have to be rude." Still a bit confused by some of the things the she cat just said.But before she could reply he continued. "So whats your name? I'm Sammy by the way."

"My name is Rockpelt not that its any of you buisness."

Before Sammy could reply two two-legs walked in carrying Oakfoot hanging limp in one of their arms. The other walked to her cage and opened it up. She jumped on the two-leg bitting and scratching he jumped back and she ran out the door they had neglected to close. After running from the twolegs she made it outside and ran into the forest behind the two-leg nest.Rockpelt ran until she came to a thunderpath she decided to follow it trying to find her way home.

* * *

Everything seemed quiet as Rockpelt trotted along the edge of thunderpath. She kept low to the ground to avoid the trash the monsters threw up behind them. It was nearly moonhigh and she was very tired she decided she had traveled enough and went into the forest and found a spot to lie down. Although the stench of thunder path still stung her nose although she quickly fell asleep. She woke up and found something poking her in her side, she sat straight up and found a young gray colored tom sitting in front of her. "Who are you and what do you think your doing?" she spat at the young tom. 

"My name is Smokey I wanted to make sure you were ok, you look skinny." the tom replied taken back by the she-cat's reaction . "Whats your name?"

"I'm Rockpelt" she replied. "You're a kittypet too aren't you?"

" A what?" replied smokey with a bewildered look on his face.

"Nevermind" she said noticing the collar on his neck, "If you will exuse I must be on my way, I am very far from my home."

"Wait!" he called out as she got up to leave. "I am also very far from home my housefolk brought me to a place were they put cats in small cages and other humans come and take them, I ran away from there a few days ago,Is that were you were to?"

"Yes actually it is."she said settling herself back down."So you have no were to go?"

"No I don't" he said lowering his head. "May I travel with you?"

"Yes but I cannot promise you a home were I am going, but I will ask my leader to allow you to stay with our clan if you wish"

"Thank you very much Rockpelt. So which way are we going?"

"I-I honestly don't know. But the twoleg monster that brought me here came from that direction"she pointed with a flick of her tail," so thats the way I am going."

"Ok" he meowed with full confidence in his new companion.

Rockpelt stood up and started walking with Smokey less than a tail-length behind her.She wondered what adventures would lay ahead on their journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Rockpelt:Ok so I dont own Warriors-**

**Smokey: the wonder Eric Hunter Does!**

**Rockpelt:You are a very annoying cat you know?**

**Smokey: So I've been told.**

* * *

The two cats had travel a lot of the morning without saying much to each other. "Do you mind if we take a break for a while I'm getting tired and hungry." meowed Smokey.

"Sure" Rockpelt replied "I am getting hungry too." As the two walked into the forest Rockpelt quickly smelled a mouse and dropped into a hunting position, and with one quick and skillful movement she caught and killed the mouse. She looked up only to see Smokey standing there awe struck staring at the dead mouse in her mouth. "Whats wrong with you?"

"How did you do that?"

"I smelled the mouse, then I caught it. I can show you how to do it if you'd like."

"Yes, please do"

Rockpelt spent the next hour or so teaching Smokey the different scents and different crouches."Good job"she meowed watching smokey catch his first mouse.

"Thanks Rockpelt!"

"Your welcome, but its after sunhigh and we need to get going."

"Rockpelt are you sure this is the way?"

"Of course,Starclan is guiding me."

"Starclan?"

"It's the clan where all the fallen warriors live in. When it becomes dark I can show you Silverpelt and explain a little more about Starclan"

"Ok" meowed Smokey, sounding curious.

"Lets be on our way then" as she flicked her tail at thunderpath.

As the two traveled,they kept their bodies close to thunderpath.Rockpelt picked up a familiar scent she recognized it almost instantly. Dog! "Smokey"she meowed urgently"we need to get out of here. We'll have to cross thunderpath."

"What do you mean,why?"

"There is a dog and it's close, we need to get across."

"Umm ok, but how are we supposed to get across"

"We run! I will go first, then do as I do. Understand?"

"Ok ,Rockpelt."

She got nearer to thunderpath and looked around for any sign of twoleg monsters, when the coast was clear she bolted across thunderpath with all the speed of Starclan. Smokey was still looking very nervously at thunderpath.Rockpelt called to him "Smokey, hurry up,those dogs are close by." The young tom put one paw on thunderpath and looked around for the twoleg monsters ,when the coast was clear he bolted across,to Rockpelt's relief he made it over safely."You were very brave and I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Rockpelt." he meowed shyly.

"Look." she flicked her tail to the other side of thunderpath, a dog atleast twice her size ran out the forest, but stopped at thunderpath.

"Thanks for warning me."

"Your welcome,now let's get going."

The two traveled for a while with Rockpelt explaining the warrior code to Smokey. "So do all cats in the forest follow the warrior code?"

"No, unfortunately some cats ignore the warrior code completely. They let their ambition drive them and many of them and completely disregard it, they will murder other cats just to get what they want."

'"Thats horrible."

"I know, but thankfully most cats follow the warrior code and live honorable lives. Smokey, look at the sky" She pointed her nose up to the sky where the first lights of silverpelt had started to show. "All the glowing circles up there, those are all the cats who have gone to join Starclan."

"What do they do?"

"They watch over all the cats of the forest, they send omens and signs to the leader and medicine cats so if something bad is going to happen they can help stop it."

"So Starclan just speaks to the leaders and medicine cats?"

"Most of the time but Starclan can speak to any cat."

"Thats amazing!"

"Yes it is Smokey. It's getting late, lets go get some rest.and maybe something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." he said following Rockpelt into the thicker parts of the forest.

"Alright now you go catch something."

"Ok Rockpelt!" he meowed enthusiastically. He took a deep breath in and immediately smelled a mouse, he dropped into the hunting crouch Rockpelt showed him he pounced but missed his target.

"You've almost got it, I'll hunt for us tonight you can another time."

Smokey nodded and watched Rockpelt catch some fresh-kill for them. They were both asleep by moonhigh.

The next day Smokey had gotten up early to practice hunting and had caught two chaffins and a mouse. He walked over to where Rockpelt was sleeping and whispered in her ear "Rockpelt, Rockpelt wake up."

Her ear twitched then she sat up and looked around and saw the fresh-kill Smokey had collected. "You did a good job Smokey, Thunderclan couldn't possibly turn down a cat that learns this quickly." she purred in amusement.

"Thanks. Today is a good day to travel, the sun is shinning but its not to hot, even under my fluffy coat." he meowed jokingly.

She let out an amused purr,"Lets eat,and get on our way then." The two ate up the fresh kill then got on their way. Rockpelt decided to take a quicker route going through a twoleg place near the thunderpath they were traveling by. "It should be just through those bushes."

"And you would know because you've been this way before?"

"I already told you I'm-" she was interrupted when a large red shape with a collar stepped out in front of them.

"Hello." meowed the large red tom." Are you two new in the neighborhood? My name is Comet."

"Hello Comet" Rockpelt meowed with more than a bit of irritation in her voice," we are not new in the neighborhood, we are traveling and must be on our way if you will excuse us."

"You two look skinny my housefolk leave extra food out for me if you'd like to get something to eat first?"

"We're ok, thank you though." Smokey meowed politely.

"You aren't house cats are you?" the tom replied as if he already had his answer.

"No we aren't, and we from very far away and must be going." Rockpelt replied getting more irritated.

"Well before you go I wanted to warn you that just past the woods there is a dog park, it's where dogs go to get to know each other."

"Thank you for the warning Comet." She turned her focus to Smokey, "We will need to very careful until we get past the dog park." She turned back to Comet one last time, "Thank you again for your advice Comet, goodbye now."

"Good luck to both of you!" Comet called as the two cats padded away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Rockpelt: I know,I know this is getting boring right but here Somkey to spice it up a bit.**

**Smokey:In Chipmunk voice A bay bay you know what! I dont own Warriors Eric Hunter doooeeesss!! Peace out! What, Oh yea go me!**

**Rockpelt: Okay next time I will ask before I agree to let you do anything.**

**Smokey :Yo dawg you know it!**

* * *

Rockpelt thought decided it would probably be safer to cross after night their would probably be a lot fewer dogs out, so her and Smokey caught some fresh-kill and gulped it down in a few mouthfuls. Rockpelt decided to patrol around the area to make sure no dogs were near. She walked back to Smokey and made a bed, she lied down and her eye-lids quickly got heavy as she drifted to sleep.

Rockpelt found herself sitting on a two-legs window outside the pound she had escaped from, she looked through the window and saw herself sitting in a cage. Then she saw the same two two-legs walk in and saw them put Oakfoot down on a table his body hanging limp. Then she saw herself escape and the two-legs run out after her. Next she looked back to Oakfoot and saw the rise and fall of his chest, then he slowly sat up and looked around, but before he could do anything a two-leg came in and poked him with something that made him go to sleep. The way the two-legs were carrying him made her think he was dead. She tried to get to Oakfoot but it felt as if her feet were stuck to the floor and she couldn't get to him. This must be a dream from Starclan, she decided.

"Rockpelt! Rockpelt!" Smokey was trying to wake her up.

Rockpelt jumped to her paws "We have to go back!"

"Back where? What are you talking about?"

"To the pound. We have to get Oakfoot."

"Who?"

"He was with me when I was captured, I-I thought he was dead."she stuttered out.

"How do you know he is alive now?"

"Starclan has sent me a dream, since he's alive we have to go get him."

"Lets go then." The two cats trotted back in the direction they came but had to stop when it was nearly moonhigh, they stopped and slept for the night. The next day Rockpelt started telling Smokey about Oakfoot, "Oakfoot was my mentor, he taught me everything I know."

"How did you get caught?"

"We went to two-leg place to get some more catnip for our medicine cat."

"So what is your plan to get Oakfoot out?" Smokey said with and yawn and a stretch.

"Honestly I don't have one yet, but we will probably have to sneak in and then find out how to get him out since they will probably have him in a cage."

"I got my cage open last time so I can probably do that, but for some reason that whole getting in and out thing doesn't sound as easy as you made it."

"We'll be fine." Rockpelt said while getting up and stretching. "Lets go ahead and get on our way." She got up and led the way out from under the bush they had been sleeping under. She kept a brisk pace on their way back to the pound. The two cats stopped at the edge of the forest near the pound. "When a two-leg goes in we can follow in behind him. Stay close to me."

"I will." As Smokey was nodding his head a two-leg monster appeared in front of the pound. The monster came to a stop and a two-leg female climbed out with a cage in her hand. Smokey and Rockpelt snuck around and hid beside the two-leg nest the crept behind a bush near the door and when the two-leg opened the door the went in behind and hid under one of the things the two-legs sat in. Rockpelt led them close to the wall, the soon reached another door which they could smell other cats on the other side. Another two-leg came through and Rockpelt caught Oakfoot's smell. She turned around and looked at Smokey and than flicked her tail at the door, he nodded back and the two ran through the door. When they got in the room no two-legs in it, Rockpelt looked around at all the cages.

"Rockpelt over here!" Oakfoot's familiar voice called out.

"Oakfoot we're here to get you out." she mewed back hastily. "Smokey come get this unlocked." she mewed. Smokey ran over to his Oakfoot's cage and hit one of the bars on the cage until the door opened. The large tom stepped out and touched noses with Rockpelt.

"Thank you."he purred "now lets get out of here before a two-leg sees us." The three hid by a plant near the door, and they waited for a two-leg to come in. A few moments later a two-leg slammed through the door not noticing the three cat slipping out behind him. Rockpelt led the way out and hid behind another plant near the door and waited for a two-leg to come in, it wasn't to much trouble hiding considering there were no other two-legs in the room. The waited what seemed like a moon for another two-leg to come in , then a two-leg came in with three kits and a dog. One of the kits was holding the dog so the got out without any trouble then ran straight or the forest. Once they got a safe distance away they stopped to catch their breath. "Oakfoot I've missed you so much." she purred while pushing her nose into his pelt.

"You to. So who is this?" he asked flicking his tail at Smokey.

"This is Smokey he escaped from that horrible place too, he has been traveling with me. I told him I would ask Icestar if he could join the clan, do you think that was the right decision?"

"Well your obviously brave, and if your as loyal as you are brave I think you'll make a great warrior." he mewed talking to Smokey. Turning his attention back to Rockpelt he meowed "I think you made an excellent decision." he leaned over and licked her ear.

"We don't even know what Icestar is going to say. The faster we get back the faster we will find out her decision, so lets get something to eat the on our way." The three hunted and Oakfoot praised Smokey for his hunting skills. After they ate the three trotted off back on their journey home.


End file.
